Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Melé
by yo252yo
Summary: Harry va bientôt rentrer en 6è année au collège Poudlard. Le mage Voldemort s'est enfin révèle. ! Fic a caractère principal humoristique et sexuel !
1. C1 : Dinner Terrifiant

Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêl

Harry va bientôt rentrer en 6è année au collège Poudlard. Le mage Voldemort s'est enfin révèle. /! Fic a caractère principal humoristique et sexuel /!

Disclamer : c'est simple, rien ne m'appartient, même pas le nom.

Chapitre 1 : Un dîner terrifiant

Un vent léger soufflait sur les maisons bien alignées de Privet Drive, et les habitants de cette banlieue profitaient du soleil du mois de juillet. C'était une chance pour le jeune Harry Potter, qui résidait au 4 de la rue et qui craignait en ce moment plus que tout au monde que quelqu'un découvre où il était. En effet, si jamais les Dursley apprenaient qu'il utilisait leurs salle de bains sans leurs permission, Harry risquait fort de se retrouver enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Les Dursley étaient la seule famille de Harry et c'était eux qui l'avaient recueilli après la mort de ses parents. Ils traitaient Harry comme un moins que rien mais celui-ci ne s'en offusquait pas. Il connaissait bien la cause de cette aversion : les Dursley détestaient tout ce qui avait attrait à l'imagination ou à la magie, et il se trouve que Harry Potter était un sorcier, alors que eux étaient moldus – sans dons magiques. En tant qu'étudiant à l'école de magie de Poudlard, il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de la magie en dehors de la période scolaire. C'est pourquoi il avait du se trouver un nouveau passe-temps : depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, le jeune garçon s'adonnait aux plaisirs solitaires de la masturbation. Il était précisément entraîné dans une branlette effrénée lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Il cessa son activité et écouta, l'air anxieux. Le silence de l'été était pesant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et sursauta presque lorsqu'il aperçut dans le miroir son propre reflet. Harry était un jeune garçon de 16 ans, un peu maigrichon et peu musculeux, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux d'un vert brillant. Renonçant momentanément à son activité cochonne, il s'approcha du miroir et s'observa longtemps. Il avait de profondes cernes car il dormait peu, ses nuits toujours hantées par le retour de Voldemort, un mage noir très puissant, celui-là même qui avait tué les parents de Harry. Le sorcier avait ensuite voulu tuer le garçon mais son sort rata et ce fut Voldemort lui-même qui se retrouva réduit à presque rien, alors que Harry ne gardait qu'une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Malheureusement, il était revenu et la communauté magique en avait pris conscience à la fin de l'année précédente, au cours d'un duel entre les mangemorts –partisans de Voldemort -, et l'Ordre du Phénix – une communauté de sorciers qui lutaient contre lui. Cependant, cette scène avait coûté la mort au parrain de Harry, Sirius Black. Il était, en quelques sortes, mort par sa faute. Mais il oubliait tant bien que mal cette pensée avec le sexe. Songeur, Harry recula du miroir et s'aperçut que son érection retombait. Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter pour autant sa branlette, c'était si bon. Il s'assit donc sur le siège des toilettes comme à son habitude – c'était tellement plus pratique pour faire disparaître le sperme quand celui-ci tombait directement dans la cuvette -, empoigna ses couilles de sa main gauche, et se mit à faire glisser irrégulièrement sa main le long de sa bite tout en se massant les testicules. D'après ce que Harry savait de l'anatomie humaine, il pouvait être fier de son pénis. Rares étaient les adolescents dotés d'une bite aussi grande – 18 cm en érection – et aussi parfaite. Il poussa de petits gémissement : il sentait l'orgasme venir. Le va-et-vient de sa main s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Le plaisir l'envahissait, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Puis, soudain, il éjacula, retenant un cri de plaisir. De petits nuages de sperme blanc volèrent en tous sens, la plupart allant quand même plonger dans la cuvette avec un "plouf" sec. Il resta plusieurs minutes les yeux fermés, savourant son extase, la tête encombrée de pensées cochonnes. Mais un bruit de voiture le ramena à ses pensées : l'Oncle Vernon rentrait du travail. Il remit donc hâtivement ses habits, tira la chasse d'eau, se précipita dans sa chambre et plongea sur son lit. Même si les Dursley faisaient comme si il n'existait pas, il valait mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Harry se redressa et c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut sur son lit, à coté de lui, quelques cartes et des paquets. Evidemment, c'était son anniversaire ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier lui-même ? Peut être parce que les Dursley ne prenaient même pas la peine de lui souhaiter. Il prit le premier paquet qui venait de son ami Ron et lu la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

_Salut Harry, joyeux anniversaire !_

_J'imagine que tu sais où je suis ! En tout cas on fait tout pour que tu puisses venir aussi. Hermione est déjà là. Elle n'arrête pas de me harceler en énumérant les fautes qu'elle aurait pu commettre aux buses._

_Evidemment nous ne pouvons pas te dire trop de choses dans les lettres, mais j'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas comme l'année dernière !_

_Je te joins un cadeau très pratique que Fred et Georges viennent d'expérimenter : Les Lunettes qui Déshabillent. Essaye les, c'est marrant._

_En tout cas nous espérons tous te voir bientôt – et en forme !_

_Ron_

Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une paire de lunettes semblable en tout poins à la sienne. Il l'essaya mais ne remarqua aucune différence. Il regarda alors dans le miroir, sur sa penderie et retint un cri de stupeur. Il voyait son corps, nu ; ses testicules pendantes derrière son pénis.

S'arrachant à la contemplation de son propre corps, il reporta son attention sur le deuxième paquet. Il reconnut l'écriture nette de son amie Hermione sur la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis avec Ron tu-sais-où. J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas comme l'année précédente – si tu t'ennuies, lis la gazette, elle est très intéressante maintenant ! Nous n'avons pas encore reçu les résultats des BUSES et je suis terriblement anxieuse à ce sujet…_

_Je voulais aussi te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. A cette occasion je t'ai joint un petit cadeau qui devrait te plaire !_

_Allez, à bientôt je pense_

_Hermione_

Envahi de curiosité, Harry déballa le second paquet. Son enthousiasme s'atténua néanmoins dès que le carton déchiré révéla _ "L'Encyclopédie des Objets Magiques"_. Ca peut toujours servir, pensa t'il, un peu déçus. Il trouva ensuite un troisième paquet accompagné d'une carte, sur laquelle il reconnut l'écriture broussailleuse de Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard.

_Bon anniversaire Harry !_

_J'espère que tes Moldus te traitent correctement, sinon envoie moi un hibou sans hésiter !_

_Hagrid_

_PS : d'autres personnes se sont jointes à moi pour t'offrir ce cadeau._

En effet, l'écriture qui suivait était très différente.

_Bon anniversaire, et prend garde à toi !_

_Alastor Maugrey_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! On se verra bientôt !_

_Tonks_

_Bon anniversaire Harry. Ne te fais pas trop de soucis, on viendra._

_Lupin_

Harry esquissa un sourire. Toutes ces personnes étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et Harry avait hâte de les retrouver. Leur quartier général se trouvait sûrement toujours au 12, square Grimaud, l'ancienne maison de son parrain. Il devait bientôt les y rejoindre.

Il prit le paquet qui semblait étonnement lourd compte tenu de sa taille qui n'était pas très grande. Il l'ouvrit et un mot en tomba.

_Ceci est un Dangeromètre de fabrication artisanale. Plus le mercure monte, plus vous êtes en danger !_

Il contempla l'objet un bon moment. En fait il était semblable aux anciens thermomètres moldus, au détail près que ce n'étaient pas des températures mais d'étranges runes sur le côté. A sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un dernier paquet, accompagné d'une ultime carte qu'il lu, non sans stupeur.

_Bonjour Harry ! Bon anniversaire !_

_Je suis avec Ron et je sais qu'il t'a écrit mais je me suis dit que je pouvais t'offrir quand même quelque chose, après nos aventures dans le département des mystères._

_J'espère que ça te plaira_

_Ginny_

Ginny Weasley était la sœur de Ron. Appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir, il ouvrit le paquet et y trouva un parfum enchanté.

Harry s'interrogea. C'était la première fois que Ginny lui écrivait. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble une armée de Mangemorts l'année précédente. Cela crée des liens…

- A table ! hurla la voix perçante de la tante Pétunia au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry dévala donc l'escalier, laissant ses cadeaux sur son lit, et prit le chemin de la cuisine. Mais à peine était-il rentré dans la pièce qu'il poussa un cri d'horreur. Il portait toujours les lunettes magiques, et il voyait en face de lui le corps ridé et vieillissant de la sœur de sa mère.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda celle-ci.

- Rien… rien, balbutia Harry en essayant d'adopter un comportement normal. Il ne pouvait pas enlever ses lunettes sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur la poitrine grasse et velue de son oncle, assis en face de lui à la table du dîner.

L'appétit coupé, Harry engloutit son repas sans lever les yeux de son assiette et se précipita en vitesse dans sa chambre en titubant, les yeux fermés. Il changea de lunettes, posa ses cadeaux par terre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il faudrait être prudent avec ces binocles. Pendant un court moment, il imagina ses professeurs à poil, mais il préféra arrêter, écoeuré.

Il ferma les yeux et bascula lentement dans un sommeil agité.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer… J'attends vos reviews ! En tout cas si je continue les prochains chapitres seront sûrement plus longs.


	2. C2 : Rêves

D'abord, merci pour vos reviews, je dois avouer que j'adore ça !

Avant tout je tiens à vous dire que cette fic n'est pas une histoire sérieuse ! C'est plutôt une sorte de parodie, un pot pourri de ce qu'on ne voit pas dans les vrais livres.

Ensuite je pense que ce sera raconté du point de vue de Harry jusque l'arrivée à Poudlard. Ensuite je devrais élargir le champ pour l'action.

Merci à Chaz pour l'idée de scénar !

* * *

Chapitre II : Rêves…

_- Harry, prends la prophétie, emmène Neville et va-t'en d'ici ! cria Sirius qui se ruait déjà vers Bellatrix._

_Harry se précipita sur Neville dont les jambes tremblaient toujours. Il le hissa sur son épaule et commença l'ascension des gradins…_

_Neville, les jambes gigotantes, s'affala par terre._

_- Viens, dit Harry d'un ton désespéré._

_Il le hissa à nouveau mais la robe de Neville se déchira et le petit globe de verre tomba avant qu'aucun des deux ne put la rattraper. La prophétie s'envola et se fracassa sur le gradin inférieur._

_- Dumbledore ! s'exclama bruyamment Neville._

_Le mage blanc avait cloué tous les Mangemorts au sol. Seuls deux personnes continuaient à se battre. Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle._

_Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine._

_Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

_Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré de l'arcade._

- Nooon !

En sueur, Harry se réveilla. Le cauchemar de la mort de son parrain le hantait, comme chaque nuit. Pour se changer les idées, il se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait dormi habillé, mais son jean et son t-shirt trempé de sueur le gênaient.

Il se mit donc en sous vêtements et plongea son regard vers le soleil qui se levait. Tout était calme, paisible… il n'était que 5 heures du matin.

Soudain, Harry sursauta et retint un cri de surprise quand un chat gris apparut de nulle part sur son appui de fenêtre. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Il s'aperçut alors que le chat le fixait d'une étrange façon. Harry fit plusieurs gestes du bras pour chasser le félin, mais celui-ci continuait de fixer le garçon de ses yeux gris. Harry, dont l'angoisse avait disparu, décida de se recoucher en attendant que ce chat s'en aille.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon et retomba dans un profond sommeil.

_Il grimpait dans un escalier sombre en spirale. Il faisait noir tout autour de lui. Il entendait le bruit de sa respiration et celui de ses pas réguliers sur la pierre. A mesure qu'il montait, il accélérait le pas. Il fallait arriver en haut rapidement. Il courrait à présent. Tourner ainsi lui donnait la nausée, mais il devait continuer…Il allait s'écrouler de fatigue lorsqu'il arriva enfin en face d'une porte de bois sombre. Cette porte semblait solidement fermée, pourtant il voulait absolument savoir ce qui se cachait derrière. Il entendait de faibles gémissements à l'intérieur de la salle. Il poussa de toutes ses forces le battant. Les bruits s'intensifiaient. C'est à ce moment qu'il repéra une serrure sur la porte. Il s'accroupit donc, et, rongé par la curiosité, y jeta un œil. La pièce était semblable à son propre dortoir de Poudlard, mais en plus vaste et en moins sombres. Les lits étaient plus grands et plus espacés, recouverts de draps d'un violet pur. Il aperçut alors du mouvement sur le lit au fond de la salle. Il y avait une fille sur ce lit… ou plutôt deux. L'une d'elle avait des cheveux d'un roux vif et chevauchait l'autre qui, allongée sur le dos, en avait des bruns en bataille. Harry crut reconnaître ses amies Hermione et Ginny. Il frissonna en se rendant compte qu'elles étaient toutes deux nues. _

_Par le petit trou de la serrure et aussi loin du lit qu'il était, Harry pouvait distinguer tous les mouvements des filles. La main de Ginny s'était attardée dans l'entrejambe d'Hermione et celle-ci poussait de petits cris de contentement. Soudain, Ginny plongea sur la brune, mêlant ainsi leurs corps dans un désir charnel, et Hermione commença à lui lécher les seins, lui caressant le dos, tout en continuant de gémir. Le corps d'Hermione était secoué de spasmes de plaisir, celui de Ginny se frottait contre sa partenaire._

_Devant un spectacle si excitant, Harry sentait son désir monter proportionnellement à son érection. Ginny embrassait fougueusement sa partenaire, ses doigts toujours fouinant dans son vagin et autour de son clitoris. Les spasmes de celle-ci étaient de plus en plus violents et ses gémissements étaient devenus cris. Harry voyait bien qu'elle approchait de l'orgasme. Les mouvements de Ginny étaient plus rapides, plus saccadés. Et tout à coup, dans un spasme plus violent que les autres, Hermione lâcha un cri de plaisir. Ginny retira alors sa main et bascula sur le coté, renversant sa partenaire qui était maintenant au dessus. La jeune rousse s'installa confortablement en position demi assise, appuyé sur des oreillers de soie, et la tête de Hermione s'enfonça entre les cuisses de Ginny._

_Le pénis de Harry était tellement dur qu'il en avait mal. D'après ce qu'il voyait, la brune jouait de sa langue autour de l'appareil génital de sa partenaire qui, à son tour, gémissait. Il était d'ailleurs sur le point de se mettre nu et de se donner du plaisir lorsque quelque chose passa contre sa jambe._

_- Pattenrond ! Oust ! siffla le garçon._

_Mais le chat ne bougea pas. Il émit au contraire un miaulement particulièrement sonore._

_- Chut, va-t'en !_

- Miaou

Le chat que Harry avait vu sur l'appui de fenêtre était maintenant sur son lit. Le soleil avait poursuivi sa course et baignait maintenant la pièce d'une lumière blafarde. Encore endormi et excité par son rêve, Harry observa l'animal. Il avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

Soudain, il se rappela. Ce chat n'était autre que Pompom, qui appartenait à Mme Figgs. Celle-ci était une vieille dame qui habitait le quartier avec tous ses animaux. Quand les Dursleys sortaient, c'était elle qui gardait Harry. Ces journées étaient difficiles à supporter étant donné que Mme Figgs obligeait Harry à regardait les photos de ses mignons compagnons à longueur de temps. Cependant, l'année précédente, il avait découvert que cette vieille femme était une cracmol : une sorcière sans pouvoirs. Si elle envoyait ce chat, elle avait sûrement un message important à lui transmettre. Peut-être viendrait-il de Dumbledore lui-même !!! A peine avait-il eu cette pensée que le chat laissa tomber sur sa poitrine un morceau de parchemin. Harry ne reconnut pas l'écriture serrée et broussailleuse.

_Harry,_

_Viens chez moi dès que tu peux avec tes affaires. Essaye de ne pas te faire remarquer, utilise la cape d'invisibilité._

_A. Figgs_

Harry s'exécuta donc et rassembla ses affaires éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Il se blottit donc dans sa cape d'invisibilité, sa lourde valise dans une main, la cage de sa chouette dans l'autre et se mit en marche. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans la mezzanine quand il se rendit compte qu'il était encore en sous-vêtements. Après avoir remédié à ce problème, il se mit donc en marche. D'après les ronflements qu'il entendait, les Dursley faisaient la grasse matinée. Rien d'étonnant à cela car c'était dimanche.

Arrivé en bas, Harry ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée qui grinça légèrement, provoquant des toussotements dans la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante. L'air froid du matin lui fouetta le visage et lui fit oublier toute fatigue. Il se mit donc en route vers la maison de "la dame aux chats". Peut être était-ce du à son imagination, mais il avait l'impression de voir des silhouettes sombres dans chaque ruelle sombre devant laquelle il passait.

Il arriva cependant sans encombre devant la vieille maison sombre et miteuse de Mme Figgs. Il allait frapper à la porte quand un doute germa dans son esprit "_Et si c'était un piège, une embuscade ??"_. Il repensa au mot qu'il avait reçu. A part Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione, personne ne connaissait l'existence de cette cape. Il se décida donc à frapper.

Mais à peine sa main avait-elle touché le bois de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un mince hall sombre. Sans enlever la cape, Harry y pénétra. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, il distingua une silhouette élancée dans l'ombre, au fond de la pièce…

* * *

To be continued !!!

Ce chapitre avait plus un rôle de liaison qu'autre chose, mais les rêves étranges que fait Harry ont pimenté le tout (ma première scène d'amour !!! reviewez je veux votre avis.). Bien sur, ils ont une signification ! En plus j'aurais voulu parler plus des Dursley…


	3. C3 : Le Voyage

Résumé du livre (je le case la je sais pas où le mettre) :

Harry va rentrer en 6è année à Poudlard. La menace de Lord Voldemort est de plus en plus présente et la sécurité autour du jeune garçon se renforce. La résistance contre le mage noir s'organise, le ministère de la magie se rend enfin compte de son erreur… mais trop tard.

Le jeune Potter sait maintenant que seul lui peut tuer le sorcier maléfique, cependant il rêve juste d'être un sorcier comme les autres et de suivre ses cours à l'école de magie. Mais sa vie est loin d'être "normale" entre les disputes avec ses amis, les révélations sur le passé, les morts, les secrets, les tentatives d'enlèvement, les mystérieux rêves qui hantent ses nuits et la découverte de l'amour…

Une parodie où se mêlent sexe, humour et amour, mais aussi suspense, drame et tragédies. Ce sixième tome marque une rupture avec le reste de la série qui est devenue un véritable phénomène marketing !

Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est grâce à vous et pour vous que je continue. Je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer de garder cette fic au niveau où elle est et qui me convient parfaitement.

Maintenant, place au chapitre III !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Fanny** : désolé de pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt. Oui il va y avoir des couples. Plein de couples. Je peux pas t'en dire plus ça gâcherait l'histoire…

Je sais c'est dégueulasse ! J'oblige personne à le lire Mais bon moi je délire bien en l'écrivant et si je peux avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul lecteur content c'est déjà beaucoup ! Et si on fais abstraction des passages il y a une trame et plusieurs théories ! D'ailleurs, à l'heure où j'écris je prévois un chapitre sans aucun caractère sexuel ! Mais bon pour faire plaisir aux ames sensibles j'ai passé cette histoire en R. J'expère que les lecteurs pourront la retrouver !

**Chapitre III : Le voyage**

L'homme qui se tenait au fond du hall s'avança et Harry put enfin le voir dans la maigre lumière que la porte laissait passer. C'était Albus Dumbledore. Mais était-ce vraiment lui ? Ce pouvait être un mangemort qui aurait bu du polynectar. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore parla d'une voix faible et douce.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu te demandes si je suis vraiment moi, si tout cela n'est pas un piège…

Il attendait visiblement un signe d'acquiescement, mais Harry ne fit rien alors il poursuivit, d'une voix encore plus faible.

- Je peux te donner la preuve que je suis bien celui que je dis être.

Il pencha sa tête vers l'épaule de Harry et chuchota dans un murmure presque inaudible :

- Le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, place Grimmaud.

Il ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette magique et le hall s'éclaira d'une faible lumière qui ne semblait pas venir d'un endroit précis.

- Bien, maintenant que cette question est réglée, suit moi.

Il disparut derrière un rideau au fond de la pièce qui devait faire office de porte. Harry le suivit donc et pénétra dans la cuisine de Mme Figgs. La pièce était d'aspect miteux, et un papier peint marron aux immenses fleurs orange recouvrait les murs. Le mobilier était affreusement démodé et les appareils ménagers semblaient provenir du siècle précédent. Pour couronner le tout, il y régnait une forte odeur de chou brûlé. Dumbledore s'assit derrière une table ronde dont la nappe en plastique troué représentait des marguerites énormes aux couleurs extravagantes.

- Je sais que tu es le vrai Harry, commença t'il pour répondre au regard interrogateur du jeune garçon. Il y a des choses que l'on peut savoir sans même poser de question.

Harry s'assit en face de lui. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas saisi le sens de la phrase de Dumbledore.

- Laisse tomber ! lança le vieillard dans un soupir. Bon. Comme tu peux le deviner, je suis là pour t'emmener hors de la maison de ton oncle.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Harry.

- Malheureusement, cela ne va pas être facile. Les rues sont remplies de serviteurs de Voldemort, les cheminées sont peut-être surveillées. J'ai donc décidé de t'envoyer par portoloin. Cependant nous ne pouvons pas t'envoyer tout de suite au QG. Ce serait trop risqué. Je vais donc t'envoyer au ministère de la magie ou une escorte t'attend. Ils te donneront un mot de passe qui sera "Choco". Tu leur répondras "Grenouilles". Ceci leur permettra de te reconnaître. Es-tu prêt ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore se mit alors à fouiller dans sa robe et en sortit un tout petit objet que Harry reconnut comme un scrutoscope. "Pratique", pensa t'il. En effet, le scrutoscope détectait les personnes en qui il ne pourrait pas avoir confiance. Pour l'instant, l'objet restait immobile et silencieux.

Puis Dumbledore sortit d'une de ses poches une fine et longue baguette de bois. Il la pointa en direction de la petite toupie de verre et murmura : "Portus". Le scrutoscope sembla soudain entouré d'un halo de lumière, avant de reprendre sa forme normale.

- Bon voyage Harry, poursuivi-il. N'oublie pas de ne pas laisser à Voldemort d'informations trop importantes.

- Merci, murmura le garçon.

Il saisit la toupie à 2 mains et sentit aussitôt comme un crochet au niveau du nombril qui semblait l'entraîner en avant.

Il atterrit avec un bruit sourd contre le sol en marbre de l'atrium. La pièce était claire à cette heure matinale mais les gens n'y étaient pas nombreux. Harry vit un groupe de personnes s'approcher de lui. Ils serraient tellement leurs capes contre leurs visages que Harry ne pouvait pas les reconnaître.

- Choco, grogna une voix rauque.

- Grenouilles, répondit Harry agacé.

Soudain, l'homme qui avait parlé brandit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry. Ce dernier disparut avec un petit flop. A l'endroit où il se tenait précédemment rampait sur le sol une magnifique couleuvre d'un vert éclatant.

- Désolé Potter, continua la voix qui semblait être celle de Maugrey. Il prit le serpent et le glissa dans une grande poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Allez, en route.

Maugrey se plaça au milieu du groupe qui se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée au ministère. Après avoir composé le numéro magique, la cabine se mit à remonter lentement vers la surface de la terre. Elle grandit peu à peu en dehors du sol, et la troupe finit par débarquer dans une ruelle délabrée. Ils se mirent alors en route dans les rues de Londres, peu fréquentées à cette heure d'un dimanche. Mais, comme si ils avaient l'impression d'être suivis, ils s'arrêtaient souvent, scrutant les ruelles, changeant de direction. Ils marchaient lentement lorsqu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Stupéfix ! crièrent une demi-douzaine de voix.

Mais à peine le mangemort s'était-il écroulé à terre que d'autres apparaissaient dans des bruits sourds.

- Courrez ! s'exclama Maugrey.

Le groupe de personnages s'exécuta. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent, sans doute pour semer leurs poursuivants. Harry faisait des bonds dans la poche de Maugrey. Mais l'auror ne semblait pas s'en soucier et continuait de courir, prenant des virages serrés et de petites ruelles salles. Au bout d'un moment, quand il fut certain de ne plus être suivi, celui-ci ralentit la marche et reprit, haletant, le chemin du QG.

Au bout d'une demi-heure supplémentaire de marche, ils arrivèrent bientôt sur la Place Grimmaud. Maugrey passa devant le 11 qui était juste à coté du 13. Soudain, ces deux maisons semblèrent s'écarter et une troisième apparut. La gorge de serpent de Harry se noua. Le 12 Square Grimmaud, le quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix, la maison de don défunt parrain était apparue.


	4. C4 : Retour au 12, Square Grimmaud

Ah, enfin une review je m'impatientais. Désolé ce sera Harry/Ginny et ce sera le couple le plus stable. J'ai d'autres projets pour Hermione… Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère en avoir d'autres...

**Chapitre 4 : Retour au 12, Square Grimmaud**

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, Maugrey pénétra dans la maison, suivi du petit groupe qui l'accompagnait encore. Le hall n'était pas éclairé. L'auror verrouilla la porte et emmena Harry dans la cuisine, dont la porte se situait au fond de la salle. La pièce de taille moyenne était mieux éclairée, mais elle était totalement vide. Harry se demanda où étaient passés tous les membres de l'Ordre. Le groupe qui l'avait accompagné n'en était qu'une petite partie. Mais en se souvenant de l'heure, il en conclut que les autres membres devaient être en train de dormir. Maugrey fouilla dans ses poches et posa la couleuvre sur la table. Il pointa juste sa baguette sur l'animal qui se métamorphosa en jeune garçon.

- Bonjour Harry, grogna Maugrey d'une voix faible en enlevant sa cape.

La raison pour laquelle il murmurait était que le hall abritait le portrait de Mrs Black, la mère de Sirius, une infâme personne qui croyait à la pureté du sang. Maugrey alla poser sa cape sur un portemanteau près de la porte, et Harry découvrit les autres membres du groupe qui l'avait accompagné. Il y avait tout d'abord Tonks, une métamorphmage – c'est-à-dire qu'elle pouvait changer d'apparence selon ses désirs -, auror elle aussi ; Lupin, un loup-garou anciennement professeur à Poudlard et quelques personnes que Harry reconnut comme membres de l'Ordre : Emeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle et Sturgis Podmore. Ils avaient tous l'air très fatigué et personne ne parlait. Pour rompre ce silence pesant, Maugrey continua :

- Dumbledore a téléporté tes valises directement ici. Elles sont dans le hall. Ah, oui ! Il tient aussi à ce que tu gardes ceci.

Maugrey donna à Harry le scrutoscope qui avait servi de Portoloin.

- Il est très fiable. Ca te sera utile cette année, tout comme le dangeromètre que nous t'avons offert.

Il se tourna vers les membres de l'Ordre :

- Bon, la mission est terminée. Je vous propose un bon petit déjeuner !

Mais Harry n'avait pas faim du tout. Il avait plutôt hâte de retrouver Ron et Hermione et de discuter avec eux de ce qui s'était passé pendant ces vacances. Pendant que tous les adultes acquiesçaient d'un signe de tête, il s'adressa à Maugrey :

- C'est gentil, mais je crois que je vais monter mes valises. Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes…

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'auror, il repartit dans le hall.

A tâtons dans le noir, il se saisit de sa valise et commença à la hisser dans l'escalier. Cet escalier, tout comme l'ensemble de la maison, donnait la chair de poule. Contre le mur, il y avait une étagère où s'étalaient des têtes d'elfes de maisons. Il arriva enfin au second palier où se situait sa chambre. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand il entendit des bruits de l'autre côté. De toute évidence il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il tendit l'oreille et put comprendre quelques chuchotements.

- Non… pas maintenant, sois raisonnable…

- Je t'en pries j'ai tellement envie de toi !

- Non, vraiment. Il est tôt… En plus je ne me sens pas très bien…

Harry recula. De toute évidence, c'était Mr et Mme Weasley qui se trouvaient derrière la porte. Il laissa donc sa valise sur le palier et descendit en silence dans la cuisine. Mais la première chose qu'il vit le laissa perplexe.

Mme Weasley était en train de faire griller du bacon pendant que Mr Weasley était en pleine conversation avec Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mais qui avait-il donc entendu ?

- Bonjour, souffla t'il à l'intention de Mr et de Mme Weasley.

- Oh bonjour Harry ! chuchota la femme en levant les yeux de ses casseroles. Ca va ? Tu n'as pas eu de problème ? Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ???

- Ca va merci, rien de particulier, répondit le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas très faim, juste quelques toast s'il vous plait.

Réfléchissant toujours, il s'assit en face de Remus Lupin. Celui-ci le tira de ses pensées en engageant la conversation.

- Alors Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- J'ai connu pire.

- Tu sais, si quelque chose va mal, il faut en parler…

Harry savait qu'il faisait allusion à Sirius. Certes, son parrain était mort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter comme un enfant ou comme un dépressif !

- Non, tout va bien, je vous assure !

- Allons Harry, nous savons tout deux que…

- Ca va, coupa Harry.

Leur discutions fut heureusement interrompue par Ron et Hermione qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Une pensée traversa alors la tête de Harry… Et si c'était eux qu'il avait entendus ? Ron avait l'air un peu déçu, mais Hermione était pâle et semblait malade. Mme Weasley l'avait sûrement remarqué car elle s'exclama en guise de bonjour :

- Oh mon dieu Hermione ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien… Ca va ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ???

- Non merci, répondit la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas très faim. Et c'est juste le stress.

- Hermione tu dois manger, insista la mère de Ron. Assieds-toi là je t'ai préparé du bacon.

Elle ne sembla pas voir la grimace de dégoût de la jeune fille qui alla malgré tout s'asseoir près de Tonks, à l'autre bout de la table. Ron, lui, alla s'asseoir à coté de Harry.

- Ah Harry ! Tu es enfin arrivé ! s'exclama t-il.

- Ca ne dépendait pas de moi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Hermione ?

- Oh, c'est le stress…

- Le stress ??

- Oui, elle se fait du souci à propos des BUSEs. C'est stupide, elle est sure d'avoir tout bon ! Mais depuis qu'elle est ici elle ne cesse de refaire les questionnaires. Elle mange très peu. Je m'inquiète pour elle, j'ai essayé de la rassurer mais ça ne change rien. Elle dit qu'elle ne sera pas fixée tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu sa lettre.

Pendant un instant, Harry songea à lui parler de ce qu'il avait entendu mais il se ravisa et préféra demander :

- Et sinon, que s'est-il passé dans le monde des sorciers ?

- Pas grand-chose. Nous ne sommes au courant de rien, à cause de maman. Elle ne cesse de harceler les membres de l'Ordre pour qu'on ne sache rien. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des disparitions. En tout cas ce dont on est sur c'est que Fudge a été viré. On ne sait toujours pas qui va lui succéder.

- Sûrement pas Dumbledore, remarqua Harry. Il a trop de travail pour gérer en plus le ministère. Il doit être débordé entre l'Ordre et Poudlard…

- C'est ce que dit maman. La décision appartient au MagenMagot…

- Et sinon, que deviennent tes frères ?

- Charlie travaille toujours pour l'ordre en Roumanie. En revanche, Bill à démissionné… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a juste dit qu'il avait "une autre opportunit". Quant à Percy… il est trop fier pour avouer qu'il a eu tort. Il habite toujours à Londres, même si maman lui envoie tous les jours des hiboux pour qu'il revienne… Mais pour Fred et Georges, tout roule. Ils ont l'air d'avoir amassé une petite fortune avec leur boutique… Au début je croyais qu'il y allait avoir encore une crise, comme avec Percy, mais finalement maman à changé d'avis quand il lui ont offert un nouveau nécessaire à cuisine…

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit en grinçant sur Ginny. La sœur de Ron semblait avoir quelque chose de différent par rapport à la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue, et il se surprit à penser qu'elle était très jolie dans sa robe de chambre, ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Harry et à son frère et alla s'asseoir à coté de Hermione.

Après avoir englouti leurs petits déjeuners, Ron et Harry montèrent dans leur chambre. Harry repensait aux murmures qu'il avait entendu le matin même. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, il se décida à poser la question fatidique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Hermione et toi ?

Le teint de Ron passa soudain au cramoisi. Il avait l'air mal-à-l'aise et se mit à bégayer :

- Qu… Quoi ? Qui ? Non, rien !

- Tu es sur ?

- P… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien ce matin je suis monté déposer ma valise et j'ai entendu des murmures.

Le visage de Ron était si rouge qu'on ne pouvait plus faire la différence avec ses cheveux roux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Que tu avais envie d'elle. C'était bien toi ?

- Euh… Oui oui peut-être, pourquoi ? Ca te gène ?

- Non, ce n'est pas le fait que vous sortiez ensemble qui me gène… C'est que vous ne m'en aviez jamais parlé !

- Je voulais t'en parler mais Hermione a dit au début qu'il ne faudrait mieux…

- Au début ? Quel début ? Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire que vous sortiez ensemble dans mon dos ? questionna Harry qui commençait s'énerver.

- Oui ! Tout a commencé il y a un an et demi…

- ET VOUS M'AVEZ MENTI PENDANT UN AN ET DEMI ?????

- On pensait que ce serait mieux ! Il y avait d'abord le tournoi, puis le retour de Tu-sais-qui…

- ET TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE JE NE POUVAIS PAS ASSUMER LE FAIT QUE MES DEUX MEILLEURS AMIS SORTAIENT ENSEMBLE À CAUSE DE VOLDEMORT ???

- Non…Enfin si.

- ET BIEN TU AS EU TORT !!! JE N'ARRIVES PAS A CROIRE QUE PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS VOUS NE M'AYEZ RIEN DIT… JE PARIE QUE JE NE L'AURAIS JAMAIS SU SI JE EN VOUS AVEZ PAS SURPRIS !!!

- Harry, on avait l'intention de…

- JE PREFERES PARTIR.

Encore énervé, Harry sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il avait l'intention d'aller voir Buck mais il croisa Ginny dans l'escalier.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur… remarqua t'elle.

- Effectivement, répondit-il sarcastiquement. Sa colère baissait à mesure que le temps passait.

- Il faut les comprendre, ils avaient de bonnes raisons…

Harry sentit sa fureur revenir :

- TU LE SAVAIS ?! TU ETAIS AU COURANT ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT !!

Et sans ajouter un mot, Harry courut vers le grenier où était enfermé Buck, l'hypogriffe.

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas raconté du point de vue de Harry. Il y aura notamment une discussion Ron/Hermy et Ginny/Hermy. Pas de lemon prévu…


	5. C5 : Explications

J'essaye en effet de respecter les persos mais bon ça va pas être très facile . Merci encore pour vos review, c'est pour vous que je continue !

**Chapitre 5 : Explications**

Arrivé au palier suivant, Harry se retourna. Ginny devait être allée rejoindre Ron. Il imaginait la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd au rez-de-chaussée, comme une chaise qui tombait. Puis, tout à coup, Hermione fit irruption dans le hall. Elle était encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure et avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche, l'autre contre son ventre. Elle gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Harry, inquiet, tendit l'oreille. Visiblement, Hermione vomissait son petit déjeuner. La porte de la chambre de Ron grinça. Harry s'assit sur le palier et écouta la conversation entre le jeune roux et sa sœur.

- Elle est encore malade ? demanda celle-ci.

- Oui… répondit le garçon dans un soupir. Elle se fait beaucoup trop de soucis ! Se rendre malade pour des examens qu'elle est sûre d'avoir réussi !

- Tu devrais lui en parler !

- J'ai essayé, mais rien n'y fait…

- Tu n'es pas doué ! J'irai lui parler moi-même.

Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Hermione, c'est nous, ouvre !

- Tout… va…. bien, hoqueta t'elle avant d'inonder copieusement la cuvette dans un haut-le-cœur.

- Hermy, ouvre… supplia Ron. S'il te plait… Arrête de te rendre malade.

Il y eut un faible bruit de serrure et le jeune garçon et sa sœur disparurent dans la salle de bains.

Harry continua donc son ascension et arriva au grenier où logeait Buck, l'hippogriffe. C'était un magnifique animal, moitié cheval, moitié aigle. Buck aurait du être condamné à mort mais Harry et Hermione l'avait sauvé afin de permettre à Sirius d'échapper à la justice qui le croyait coupable… Mais tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Sirius était mort. Harry plongea dans de sombres pensées en caressant le magnifique animal…

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Ginny tentaient de rassurer Hermione. Celle-ci se sentait un peu mieux et, après s'être fait un brin de toilette, ils partirent tous dans la chambre de Ron et Harry.

- Tu en fais trop mon ange. Tu devrais te reposer !

- Mais non Ron… Tout va bien ! répondit-elle. Je suis juste un peu anxieuse à propos des BUSEs. Il faut que je continue à travailler, je dois rester au niveau pour l'année prochaine.

Ron s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… Tu seras toujours la meilleure. Maintenant repose toi et détends toi…

- Mais… protesta t'elle.

- Ca m'ennuie de l'admettre mais mon frère à raison. Tu devrais te reposer. Ensuite vous devriez aller parler à Harry. Je pense qu'il à besoin que vous lui donniez quelques… explications.

Hermione sembla vouloir répliquer mais elle se ravisa et soupira :

- Tu as peut-être raison… Je me sens bizarre, je vais me coucher.

Elle se prépara à quitter la pièce mais Ron la rappela.

- Tu peux dormir ici, je doute fort que Harry revienne…

Hermione s'affaissa alors sur le lit et plongea dans un sommeil lourd. Ron s'assit à coté d'elle pendant que sa sœur s'installait sur l'autre lit. Celle-ci regarda d'un air envieux Ron caresser les cheveux de sa dulcinée dans son sommeil avant de laisser échapper :

- Elle compte beaucoup pour toi ?

- Enormément… soupira le garçon. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle…

Face à un amour qui semblait si profond, Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait tant voulu que l'élu de son cœur la chérisse ainsi… Elle s'arracha à ses rêveries romantiques.

- Je crois que je vais aller voir Harry.

- Bonne chance, souffla Ron.

Elle sortit doucement de la pièce.

Harry ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il était resté figé dans ses pensées, à caresser Buck. Il avait encore son regard perdu dans le magnifique plumage de l'hippogriffe quand il entendit derrière lui la porte grincer. Etrangement, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que c'était Ginny. Il lui jeta un bref regard puis replongea dans ses pensées. La jeune fille vint s'asseoir silencieusement à coté de lui et contempla l'animal.

- Tu sais, Harry, ils ont cru bien faire… souffla t'elle au bout d'un moment.

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

- Ils voulaient te le dire, mais ils ne savaient pas comment…

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, dit enfin Harry d'une voix étrangement nouée. Ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est simplement que… Disons que j'ai du mal à réaliser que ceux que je croyais mes meilleurs amis m'ont menti pendant plus d'un an…

- Je te comprends. Ils ont l'intention d'avoir une discussion avec toi…

- Une discussion ?

- Je crois qu'ils veulent se faire pardonner.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence pendant lequel les deux adolescents ne regardèrent que l'hippogriffe, puis Ginny annonça :

- Ils doivent être en train de manger en bas ! Viens…

- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

En réalité, il voulait juste éviter Ron et Hermione.

- Allez… Tu ne seras pas obligé de leur parler !

Ils descendirent donc tous les deux dans la cuisine. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là, assis en bout de table. Hermione avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, même si elle ne voulait rien avaler. Ginny et Harry s'installèrent un peu plus loin, et se mangèrent en silence.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Les membres de l'Ordre devaient avoir beaucoup de travail. Mr Weasley discutait avec Bill, et Sturgis Podmore était en train de chuchoter quelque chose à Tonks. Cela devait être quelque chose d'effrayant car elle hocha lentement la tête avec une expression horrifiée. Mme Weasley, quand à elle, s'affairait à resservir à chacun de chaque plat. Néanmoins Harry se dépêcha de manger pour pouvoir repartir avant d'être interpellé par Ron et Hermione. Il venait de se lever quand il entendit d'autres bruits de chaises.

- Harry, on voudrait te parler… commença Ron.

- Je suis très occupé, protesta Harry en accélérant le pas.

Mais Ginny le rattrapa.

- Ce serait mieux pour toi que tu écoutes ce qu'ils ont à te dire…

- Très bien, allons y ! concéda amèrement Harry.

- Pas ici, dans la chambre, dit Ron.

Hermione ferma la porte après être entrée. Elle alla s'allonger sur le lit sur le bord duquel était déjà assis Ron. Ginny s'assit comme à son habitude sur le lit qui devait servir à Harry et ce dernier préféra rester debout.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Il fut rompu par Harry qui déclara :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? répliqua Ron

- Vous vouliez me parler…

- Ah oui ! En fait…

- Arrête Ron, l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Je vais lui parler. Harry, comme tu le sais, Ron et moi sortons ensemble…

- Si je ne vous avais pas surpris, vous ne me l'auriez jamais dit ?

Ignorant sa question, elle continua.

- Cela fait bien un an et demi maintenant. Je te jure que au début nous avions l'intention de tout te dire…

- Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI N'AVEZ-VOUS RIEN DIT ??? cria Harry qui sentait sa colère remonter.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Hermione. Ron s'allongea et se blottit contre elle.

- C'est entièrement ma faute… J'ai… J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux, sanglota t'elle.

Harry trouva sa réaction disproportionnée. Il continua alors sur un ton plus dou.

- Et bien tu as eu tort ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait pensé ça ?

- Nous ne voulions pas t'ajouter de soucis ! Il y avait… Il y avait d'abord le tournoi, puis le retour de V… Voldemort.

Ron fit une grimace et Hermione fondit en larme. Elle enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Ron qui continua.

- Tu comprends, nous pensions que tu avais assez de choses à t'occuper sans avoir en plus à te préoccuper de nous.

- Je ne suis plus un bébé ! protesta Harry.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, continua Ron. Hermy et moi nous avons pensé que… que tu aurais pu te sentir exclus, que tu aurais pu vivre mal notre relation…

- Me sentir exclus, hein ? Je vais te dire… JE NE ME SUIS JAMAIS SENTI AUSSI EXCLUS QUE DEPUIS QUE JE SAIS QUE PENDANT UN AN VOUS M'AVEZ CACHE VOTRE RELATION !!! J'aurais pu la vivre mal… La seule chose que je vis mal c'est LE FAIT QUE CEUX QUE JE PENSAIS ÊTRE MES MEILLEURS AMIS NE ME FONT MÊME PLUS CONFIANCE !!!

Il sortit de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

- Eh, ça aurait pu être pire, constata Ginny.

Voila pour le chapitre 5 ! J'aurais voulu inclure une semaine de plus mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux faire des "petits" chapitres réguliers que des "gros" chapitre carrément jamais ! J'ose espérer quelques reviews .


	6. C6 : Brise d'éte

Ah, Andro ! Merci pour tes reviews. D'accord j'exagère un peu les réactions de Harry mais c'est parce qu'il a été vraiment dégueulasse avec Ron et Hermione dans le tome 5. Quant au comportement étrange d'Hermione, tu sauras tout dans le prochain chapitre (même si c'est un peu.. heu… bizarre ).

Mister G, missannie, je vois qu'on peut rien vous cacher ! C'est un de mes petits délires persos, j'avais envie de caser ça. Ca fait plaisir des reviews comme les votre ! Je vais essayer d'accentuer sur la relation Ron Hermione mais je ne garantis rien ! Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui aime pas et qui le dit constructivement. Primo, on n'est pas sur qu'ils soient sortis ensemble : des amours non réciproques, ça existe. Ensuite excuse moi si je me trompe, mais Hermione et Krum sortaient ensemble à la deuxième tâche, mais après on n'a pas de nouvelles. Admettons que si à cause de la scène avec Croupton. Dans ce cas bah remplaces un an et demi par un an de toute façon on est pas à trois mois près. Je me répète mais effectivement c'est normal la réaction d'Hermione compte tenu de mon petit délire. Et désolé pour l'attente je manquais d'inspiration ! **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6 : Brise d'éte**

La semaine qui suivit n'eut rien de très amusant… Harry refusait toujours d'adresser la parole à Ron et Hermione, ce qui rendait la jeune fille encore plus malade. Il passait donc la plupart de ses journées seul, perdu dans ses pensées, à caresser Buck. Parfois, Ginny venait le rejoindre et tentait de les réconcilier. Mais ses efforts n'avaient servis à rien et elle avait finalement décidé d'abandonner.

La nuit, Harry ne retournait pas dans sa chambre. Ron et Hermione y dormaient et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de les croiser. Il dormait donc dans la chambre de Ginny. La pièce était un peu plus grande que l'autre chambre, mais meublée dans le même style austère. Elle contenait deux lits et un bureau qui servait à Harry à faire ses devoirs de vacances quand l'humeur lui venait.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient tout aussi discrets. Mc Gonnagal ne vint qu'une seule fois et ils ne virent pas le professeur Rogue, au grand plaisir de Harry. Dumbledore se montrait toujours aussi inexistant et Lupin n'était pas revenu. Seul Mr Weasley restait souvent au QG et Harry le soupçonnait qu'il le surveillait pour le compte de Dumbledore. Quant à Mme Weasley, elle ne leur imposait plus de corvée comme l'année précédente. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à chuchoter à l'oreille de son mari d'un air préoccupé. Cela laissait donc à Harry tout son temps pour se morfondre sur la mort de son parrain et sur le mensonge de ses amis.

- Allez, Harry, ne soit pas stupide… l'encourageait Ginny. Viens, tu ne seras même pas obligé de leur parler !

- Ils doivent être en train de s'envoyer en l'air ! soupira Harry.

- Allez viens, on va juste faire un tour. Ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermé dans cette pièce ! Ca empeste la fiente d'hippogriffe…

Harry se leva à contrecoeur et suivit la belle rousse dans l'escalier. Les bruits qu'il entendit en passant devant la porte de Ron lui suggérèrent qu'il avait deviné juste. Gênée, Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'accélérer le pas.

C'était une belle journée du début du mois d'août, et un léger vent agitait la cime des arbres au feuillage éclatant. Le Square Grimmaud était un tout petit parc parsemé de quelques arbres et qui comportait quelques bancs, dont un seul avait survécu aux intempéries. C'était sur celui-ci que Harry et Ginny discutaient :

- Tu ne trouves pas que ta réaction est un peu… excessive ? demandait Ginny.

- Mais bien sur que non ! répondait Harry d'un ton exaspéré.

D'habitude Ginny ne persévérait pas, mais voir Harry déprimer la rendait triste. Elle continua donc, avec le petit air sexy qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se fâchait :

- Pourquoi tu réagis si excessivement ?

- Excessivement ? Ils m'ont menti pendant un an !

- D'accord, ils t'ont menti. Sur ce point là ils sont coupables. Mais crois tu vraiment qu'un mensonge peut détruire une amitié comme la votre ?

Pour la première fois, Harry resta sans voix face à Ginny. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien. Il resta donc la bouche ouverte, ce qui devait lui donner une apparence particulièrement stupide car Ginny pouffa de rire.

- Peut... peut-être que tu as raisons, admit-il enfin.

Ginny afficha un petit sourire et regarda Harry de ses beaux yeux verts.

- Alors tu comptes t'excuser ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il contemplait la jeune fille dont les cheveux roux volaient dans la brise et qui semblait dégager une impression étrange…

- Harry ?? appela Ginny.

Tiré de ses pensées, Harry répondit d'un air un peu absent :

- Euh… sûrement.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire à l'idée que le trio serait enfin reformé.

- On y va ? demanda t'elle.

- Doucement, profitons du beau temps !

Ils restèrent donc là, assis côte à côte, à profiter du temps idyllique.

- Tu m'as promis que tu le ferais !

- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal…

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te troublait ?

- Euh, la chaleur sûrement…

- Tu m'as promis Harry.

Et il savait que c'était vrai, qu'il devait s'excuser, que sa réaction avait été excessive. Mais son orgueil l'en empêchait.

- Ecoute Ginny…

- Fais-le ! le coupa Ginny qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Bon, puisque tu insistes… De toute façon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Harry sortit de la chambre de Ginny et descendit jusque celle de Ron à la porte de laquelle il frappa.

- Qui est là ? demanda une voix étouffée.

- C'est moi, répondit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

- Harry ? demanda la voix d'Hermione.

- Non, Voldemort. répliqua ce dernier. Evidemment Harry.

- Attend je t'ouvres, fit la voix de Ron.

Quelques secondes plus tard on entendit un cliquetis dans le cadenas et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry pénétra dans la pièce, le regard sombre. Il constata que le lit était défait, ce qui en disait long sur leur activité. Harry essaya de penser à autre chose en ravalant sa fierté.

- Bah, assieds-toi, proposa Ron.

Harry s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit qui était encore fait.

- Alors, que nous vaut ta visite ? demanda Hermione d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Je suis venu… commença Harry.

C'était dur à admettre. Harry ferma les yeux, avala sa salive et annonça d'une traite :

- Suis venu pour m'excuser.

Ron laissa échapper un cri de triomphe, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Hermione. Elle affichait plutôt un sourire triste.

- Oh, Harry… soupira t'elle avant de l'enlacer et d'éclater en sanglots. Harry tu nous as manqué.

- Vous aussi, avoua t'il. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps à se présenter des excuses mutuelles, mais Ginny entra en trombe dans la pièce et annonça :

- Le dîner est prêt, dépêchez vous ! Ah, vous vous êtes réconciliés alors ! constata t'elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Ils étendirent tous à la cuisine où ils eurent la surprise de trouver Fred et Georges.

- Salut Harry dit Fred.

- Salut Hermione, poursuivit Georges.

- Salut Ronnie, continua Fred.

- Salut Ginny, termina Georges.

A voir leur air satisfait, ils avaient du répéter leur introduction un certain temps.

- Bonsoir, répondirent les amis d'une seule voix avant de s'asseoir et de remplir leurs assiettes des plats excellents que préparait toujours Mme Weasley. Etrangement, Mr Weasley n'était pas présent.

- Alors ? demanda Fred

- Maman nous a expliqué que vous ne vous parliez plus, expliqua Georges.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ? questionna Fred

- Et bah… commença Harry, mais Ron le fit taire.

- Tout est arrangé. Et vous le magasin tout va bien ?

- Mieux que bien, petit frère ! Tu te souviens de l'armoire à disparaître ? interrogea Fred

Ron acquiesça.

- Nous l'avons transformée, expliqua Georges.

- Maintenant elle mène à notre boutique, continua Fred.

- Nous l'avons caché dans une pièce ensorcelée pour ne laisser passer que les élèves, détailla Georges avec un sourire.

- Et nous en avons un autre exemplaire qui ramènera les élèves à Poudlard.

- Très ingénieux ! s'exclama Ron, admiratif. Et où elle est cette armoire ?

- Derrière le tableau juste à côté des cuisine. Très facilement accessible puisque les élèves voient une porte et les professeurs n'y voient qu'un mur.

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui nous a donné l'idée avec sa limite d'âge pour la coupe de feu.

Hermione acquiesça et l'air admiratif de son visage flattait particulièrement les jumeaux.

Ils ne dirent ensuite plus grand-chose. Chacun avait très faim et préférait manger à sa faim. Le repas s'écoula donc rapidement.

A la fin de celui-ci, tout le monde monta directement se coucher et Fred et Georges transplanèrent – ils avaient installé un appartement dans leur arrière boutique. Mais à mis chemin de l'escalier, Hermione se ravisa

- Ginny, appela t'elle l'air préoccupé. J'aimerais te parler…

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? répondit la jeune rousse, fatiguée.

- Non, c'est très important.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Suspens pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore deviné….

Le C7 devrait arriver plus vite.


	7. C7 : L'anniversaire de Ginny

Merci pour vos reviews ! Andro ça m'étonne que tu aies trouvé j'ai à peine insisté sur ce point et la moitié des reviews du C5 le savaient déjà. Sinon bah merci pour les autres reviews et évidemment elle va tout révéler à Ginny. Ce sera sans aucun doute extrêmement délicat à écrire mais bon je me fais confiance .

Alors non, Harry n'a / ne vas pas avouer a Hermione qu'il aime Ginny.

Hermione est totalement hétéro du moins pour ce que j'ai prévu.

Quant à FROGO LOL, oui il y aura des homosexuels, des lesbiennes etc. mais pas Ginny et Hermione… Lol york… Faudra voir… 

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

**Chapitre 7 : L'anniversaire de Ginny.**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

- Qu'est ce qui est si important ? demanda la jeune rousse.

- Pas ici, protesta Hermione. Viens dans la cuisine.

Les deux filles revinrent donc sur leurs pas.

- Alooooooors ? fit Ginny dans un long bâillement.

- Et bien voila, exposa l'autre d'un ton grave. Tu sais que Ron et moi sortons ensemble depuis 1 an.

- Oui… répondit Ginny se demandant ce qui allait l'attendre.

- Tu sais que nous faisons l'amour depuis quelques mois déjà.

- J'ai eu… heu… l'occasion de le constater plusieurs fois.

Hermione fronça les sourcils l'air intriguée, mais revint vite à son expression d'inquiétude.

- Bon, passons. Tu sais que dans le monde des sorciers il n'y a pas de moyen de contraception...

- Contracep… quoi ?

- C'est bien ce que je disais. La contraception sert à empêcher les maladies transmissibles par le sexe…

- Madame Pomfresh peut tout guérir !

- … et les risques de grossesses.

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant où Hermione voulait en venir.

- Oh mon dieu ! laissa t'elle échapper dans un murmure.

- Et il se trouve que j'ai deux semaines de retard donc j'ai de sérieuses raisons de penser que… bah…

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Ginny qui était passé de la surprise au ravissement total et qui s'était ruée sur Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras. C'est formidable !

- Pas tant que ça ! Tu te rends compte ? Déjà j'ai peur de la réaction de Ron. Ensuite tu sais ce que ça implique un enfant ?

L'air soudain interrogateur de la jeune fille indiqua qu'elle ne s'était jamais penchée sur le problème.

- Ca réclame une attention constante ! Tous les jours, toute les nuits, ça pleure. Il faut le nourrir, le changer, l'endormir…

Ginny semblait impassible face à tous ces points négatifs.

- … Je pense que je devrais arrêter mes études, mes pourtant…

- Hermione, la coupa Ginny. Un bébé c'est merveilleux. C'est la plus belle chose au monde ! Penses que tu vas pouvoir donner la vie, penses à ce petit enfant que tu pourras cajoler… Pense aux avantages, Hermy. Et on t'aidera, Harry, Ron et moi. Tu ne seras pas seule et avec Dumbledore comme directeur tu pourras poursuivre tes études.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, je vais y réfléchir…

- Au fait, Ron est au courrant ?

- Je n'ai pas eu la force de le lui dire…

- Tu devrais !

- Je le ferais… quand je serais prête. En attendant, s'il te plait, n'en parles à personne.

Ginny acquiesça et toutes deux montèrent se coucher.

Les garçons ne surent rien de cette discutions, et le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se leva de bonne humeur et un peu plus en forme, ils pensaient que ce n'était que l'effet de sa réconciliation avec Harry. Hermione quant à elle réfléchissait encore. Mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, quelque chose la tira de ses pensées.

La pièce d'habitude sombre et austère resplendissait de couleurs rouges et pourpres. Des minuscules ballons voletaient en tout sens, des gigantesques banderoles recouvraient les murs en affichant des messages tels que "Joyeux anniversaire Ginny", "15 ans, l'age où tout est possible" et d'autres commentaires plus ou moins stupides. La table croulait sous les mets succulents que Mme Weasley avait préparés pour l'occasion. D'ailleurs celle-ci était là et – Harry se retint de pousser un cri de surprise – la plupart des membres de l'Ordre l'accompagnaient. Ils étaient tous un peu fatigués, mais avaient la mine joyeuse. Cependant on comptait encore des absents comme Dumbledore, Rogue ou d'autres personnes dont Harry n'avaient pas retenu le nom.

- Chutt, leur ordonna la mère de Ron pendant qu'ils allaient tout trois rejoindre les adultes. C'est une surprise.

Mais à peine avaient-ils fait le tour de la table que la lumière s'éteint soudainement. On entendait des pas dans l'escalier. Peu après, la porte de la cuisine grinça et la jeune fille entra dans la pièce.

- Maman ? appela t'elle. Hermione ? Harry ?

Tout à coup il y eut un bruit sourd et une puissante lumière illumina la scène.

- SURPRISEEEEEUUUU !!!!! hurlèrent les sorciers d'un ton particulièrement idiot.

Ginny sursauta. Avec la révélation de la grossesse d'Hermione, elle avait totalement oublié que c'était son anniversaire ! Elle rejoignit les autres pour leur souhaiter le bonjour et leur dire merci au milieu des étincelles qui volaient de tous les côtés, puis tout le monde se mit à table. Les plats étaient succulents, mais une question trottait dans la tête de Harry. Il s'adressa alors à son voisin de table qui n'était autre que Remus Lupin.

- Monsieur ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Remus, répondit celui-ci.

- Alors Remus, pourquoi les membres de l'Ordre viennent si peu au QG ?

Lupin s'apprêtait à répondre mais Fol Œil qui n'était pas loin lui coupa la parole :

- Bonne question, Potter. Disons que la lutte est devenue plus… active !

- Active ?

- Tu ne lis pas la gazette, Harry ? questionna Lupin. Voldemort se montre maintenant à découvert. Nous avons beaucoup plus de travail. En plus de lutter contre les mangemorts, nous devons aider le ministère à cacher tout ça aux moldus. Tiens, l'autre jour, les Mangemorts ont fait exploser des tours en Amérique je crois. Qu'est ce qu'on a eu comme travail ! On a fait passer ça pour un attentat terroriste, ça n'a pas été évident…

(NDLR : désolé…)

- Mais maintenant qu'il n'a plus la prophétie, quel est son plan ?

- Encore une bonne question, Potter, répondit Maugrey à la place de Lupin. Disons que nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il convoite.

- Même si nous avons une idée, ajouta Lupin.

- Remus ! protesta Mc Gonnagal qui était assise un peu plus loin.

Mais il en avait déjà trop dit, éveillant la curiosité de Harry.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? demanda Harry.

- Top secret, grogna Maugrey.

- Disons qu'il cherche un moyen de te tuer… Je te rappelle que tu es la seule personne capable de le vaincre !

Harry, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se remémorer la prophétie, changea de sujet :

- Et il a trouvé un moyen ?

- En fait… commença Lupin

Mais un grand bruit l'interrompit.

Dans un craquement extrêmement bruyant, une plume de phénix apparut au milieu de la table. Aussitôt, en se jetant des regards affolés, tous les membres de l'Ordres transplanèrent dans un concert de "plop".

- Tout de même, murmura Mme Weasley, le jour de l'anniversaire de Ginny… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ? demanda t'elle aux enfants pour changer de sujet. Mais à peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Remus apparut, lui souffla "Ne sortez d'ici sous aucun prétexte" et disparut tout aussi vite.

- Et merde ! se plaignit Mme Weasley. Une journée de perdue ! Bon allez, filez à l'étage. La sécurité avant tout.

Sans aucune envie de contrarier la mère de Ginny qui était déjà très énervée, ils montèrent tous dans la chambre de Ron et de Hermione. Harry avait préféré leur laisser la chambre. "Pour leur couple" avait-il prétexté. En réalité, il voulait éviter les conflits et dormait donc encore aux crochets de Ginny.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte que Harry s'exclama.

- Vous avez entendu ? Il cherche un moyen de me tuer ! Et visiblement il a trouvé quelque chose !

- Dumbledore ne le laissera pas faire… remarqua Hermione.

- Il y a des pouvoirs que même Dumbledore ne possède pas, rétorqua Harry. Si je ne tue pas Voldemort, c'est lui qui me tuera. Comme je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le vaincre…

- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? interrogea Ginny.

- Il y a eu une prophétie. Celle-là même que Voldemort voulait que je prenne pour lui. Elle disait : "_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _"

La stupeur marquait les visages des 3 amis. Finalement, Hermione rompit le silence :

- "Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre", cela signifie que seul lui peut te tuer !

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Peut être, mais je ne parierai pas sur ça. D'ailleurs tu sais à quel point on peut avoir confiance en Trelawney !

- Et, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? questionna Ron.

- Je ne me laisserai pas assassiner.

Et comme un écho, une voix dans sa tête répondit "excellent état d'esprit".

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

Bon voila quelques rumeurs : (j'en ai mis des fausses sinon c'est pas marant)

- Le bébé de Hermione aura une importance capitale dans la lutte entre le bien et le mal.

- Le rêve d'Harry est prémonitoire.

- Drago sortira avec une fille.

- Harry et Ginny seront mais pendant un temps court seulement.

- Hermione avait conseillé à Ginny de sortir avec Mickael Corner pour rendre Harry jaloux mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Hermione et Ginny sont beaucoup plus proches qu'on ne le pense.

- Ginny sera la marraine du bébé de Hermione, mais Harry ne sera pas son parrain.

- Hermione n'attend pas des jumeaux.

- Rita Skeeter reviendra.

- La vie amoureuse de nos héros sera mouvementée.

- Lucius Malefoy est sadomasochiste et échangiste.

- Queudver va purger sa dette envers Harry. (En revanche ça faudra que je trouve comment !)

- Il y aura une grosse dispute le 3 septembre.

- Il y aura des morts.

- Le professeur de DCFM est encore une femme.

- Voldemort a un plan.

- Quelqu'un ira du côté obscur.

- Il y aura un autre tome après celui-ci.

- Il y aura des slash (donc un personnage principal homosexuel).

- Hermione tombera sous l'emprise de Voldemort, mais Harry la sauvera.

- Krum reviendra.

- Dumbledore va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Neville aura un rôle très important, tout comme Luna.

- Harry va venger Sirius.

- Harry sera invincible face au mangemort (car l'un des deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre)

- James Potter avait une petite bitte.

- On saura pourquoi Voldemort n'est pas mort et pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'a pas tué (même si je vais devoir me casser le cul pour trouver une idée, vite !!!).

- Dumbledore va empêcher Harry de tuer Voldemort.

- Graup sera plus maîtrisable.

- Il y aura un ou des viols.

- Kreaturr à été tué en représailles de sa déloyauté.

- Dumbledore serait en fait un mage noir très puissant, rival de Voldemort.

- On en apprendra plus sur la sexualité des fantômes et des professeurs.

- Ombrage reviendra et elle serait zoophile.

- Voldemort aurait une fille.

- Colin Crivey se suicidera (il faut varier les plaisirs)

- Il y aura plus d'insultes, de baston et de sexe dès l'arrivée à Poudlard.

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

Voila dans le prochain chapitre nous en découvrirons plus sur les agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

N'oubliez pas les reviews, ce n'est pas grand-chose et ça fait plaisir.

** OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**


	8. C8 : Couples au 12, Square Grimmaud

Merci Lil'ly mais je sais tout ça (si tu savais le nombre de conférence qu'on a fait…). C'est vrai que en me relisant je me suis demandé si je devais laisser ça mais j'aimais bien la phrase de Ginny au milieu qui interrompt Hermione et je ne vois pas comment j'aurai fait autrement. Donc je le répète pour tous : un moyen de contraception ne protège pas forcément des MST. (de plus c'est Hermione qui le dit, ce n'est pas moi !). Andro, c'est quand même gentil de continuer a reviewer . Pour la rumeur j'ai mis ça juste pour déconner mais c'est plus probable que certaines rumeurs qui circulent . Pour Ben Laden bah avec un bon sortilège d'amnésie on peut faire croire n'importe quoi (surtout à bush lol). Merci aussi a tous ceux que je n'ai pas cités ! Et pour finir, désolé pour l'attente due à la rentrée et à l'extrême difficulté à écrire du porno ! 

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

**_Chapitre VIII : Couples au 12, square Grimmaud._**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

- Ron, je dois te parler, annonça Hermione.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Harry et Ginny étaient partis prendre l'air. Ron et Hermione étaient donc seuls dans la chambre.

- Ca peut attendre, murmura le garçon qui s'assit juste derrière son amie.

- Non, c'est urgent… C'est…

- Ca attendra, murmura Ron en lui caressant les jambes.

Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder Ron dans les yeux.

- S'il te plaît nous devons…

Il la coupa en l'embrassant.

- Plus tard…

Hermione sentait le désir monter en elle tandis que Ron la caressait doucement. Tout devenait trouble dans sa conscience. Chaque parcelle de son corps avait envie de lui, mais une voix dans sa tête lui rappelait sans cesses : "Dis-lui !"

- Ron, protesta Hermione. Je voudrais…

Sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement de plaisir quand les mains de Ron firent glisser sa robe. Ron était délicat, il savait faire monter le désir. Ses mains caressaient le bassin d'Hermione à travers sa robe qu'il faisait remonter délicatement, centimètre par centimètre. Hermione était toujours dans le trouble. Sa conscience lui disait d'arrêter mais tout son corps avait envie de Ron.

- Ron… souffla t'elle quand celui-ci avait terminé d'enlever sa robe.

- Chut, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser, puis l'embrasser encore tout en l'allongeant.

Couché à ses côtés mais penché sur elle, il lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille tout en tirant sur sa propre robe qu'il ne tarda pas à enlever.

Ils étaient maintenant tout deux en sous-vêtements sur le lit.

- Ron, protesta une dernière fois Hermione tandis que celui-ci continuait de faire aller ses mains délicatement sur le corps de la jeune fille.

Et ce fut comme si un barrage était submergé en elle. Envahie par le désir, elle embrassa Ron, renonçant à toute discussion. Tout en l'embrassant, elle commença à le caresser à son tour. Elle promena ses mains sur son torse musclé, puis effleura doucement son dos. Ron aussi enlaça sa bien-aimée. Les effluves délicats de celle-ci lui faisaient tourner la tête. Délicatement, il défit la fermeture du soutien-gorge et fit glisser celui-ci par terre, libérant jeune poitrine de la fille. Il continuait de l'embrasser, le goût de ses lèvres était exquis. Puis il glissa, déposant des baisers sur son cou et ses seins. Hermione frémissait de désir et promenait maintenant ses doigts autour du boxer de son petit ami. Elle caressait ses hanches, ses fesses et la bosse qui se formait à travers le tissu. Elle glissa lentement ses mains le long des jambes de son ami, enlevant ainsi le dernier vêtement qui le séparait de la nudité. Ron, extrêmement habile, la caressait aux bons endroits et le corps de sa partenaire tremblait de plaisir sous ses mains. Il décolla sa bouche du nombril d'Hermione pour l'embrasser à nouveau, de plus en plus fougueusement. Leurs corps s'entremêlaient dans cette étreinte charnelle. En promenant ses doigts sur la nuque de la jeune fille, il lui murmura à l'oreille des "je t'aime", des "j'ai envie de toi", des "tu es si belle"… Il lui lécha un instant le lobe de l'oreille. Son souffle chaud sur la joue d'Hermione la rendait ivre.

Puis, délicatement, il entra en elle lui faisant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Haletant, il recommença un peu plus profondément. Les gémissements d'Hermione s'amplifiaient, tandis qu'elle caressait le corps de son homme. Celui-ci continuait avec une grande maîtrise, allant chaque fois un peu plus loin, déposant de temps en temps un baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée. Le rythme s'accélérait, la respiration des amants devenait saccadée. Hermione caressait doucement les fesses de son ami, submergée par un plaisir croissant. Elle perdait tout repère au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de l'extase et son corps se cabrait sous celui de Ron. Celui-ci savourait le moment, les yeux fermés. Il sentait que la fin approchait. Ses gestes étaient maintenant plus brusques et plus rapides. Puis, soudain, une vague de plaisir le submergea et, secoué de spasmes de bonheur, il laissa échapper un fort gémissement. Presque simultanément, une chaleur intense envahit tout le corps de la jeune fille. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir avant de s'affaisser sur le matelas, haletante, satisfaite. Elle se blottit contre le corps de son amant, avant de sombrer doucement dans un sommeil profond, oubliant tout ses soucis. Ron, lui, ne s'endormit pas tout de suite mais resta un moment à contempler le visage serein de son amie, lui caressant les cheveux, avant de la rejoindre à son tour dans un repos salutaire.

Il faisait chaud sur le parc verdoyant du square Grimmaud. A l'ombre d'un grand arbre, sur leur banc favori, Harry et Ginny passaient une après-midi tranquille. Il n'y avait pas une once de vent, la chaleur était pesante.

- Comment as-tu eu le contenu de la prophétie puisqu'elle s'est brisée au ministère ? demanda la jeune fille.

Elle regardait Harry songeusement, celui-ci détournait la tête.

- Dumbledore en avait une copie dans sa pensine, répondit Harry. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette scène qui ravivait le souvenir douloureux de la mort de son parrain.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, murmura Ginny. Je te comprends…

Harry releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille. Elle dégageait une étrange impression que Harry ne lui avait jamais remarquée.

- Je voudrais le venger…

- Ne fais rien de stupide.

Elle s'approcha de Harry.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, continua t'elle dans un souffle.

Leurs visages étaient tout près l'un de l'autre maintenant. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Les mains de Harry avaient glissé dans le dos de Ginny pour l'enlacer. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient.

Il y eut un grincement, des bruits de pas qui courent.

- Maman vous appelle, elle dit que le dîner est prêt ! annonça Ron.

Il regarda Harry et Ginny qui s'étaient rapidement défaits de leur position.

- Euh, je vous dérange peut-être ?

- Non, non, répondit Ginny qui se leva pour suivre son frère.

Harry la rejoignit, toujours surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver.

La table croulait sous les mets succulents pour le dîner d'anniversaire. D'après le nombre d'assiettes, les membres de l'Ordre y assisteraient. Harry allait pouvoir les questionner sur cette mystérieuse urgence. A peine cette pensée lui avait-elle traversé l'esprit qu'un grand craquement retentit dans le hall. Habillés de travers, la mine fatiguée, les vêtements sales, les membres de l'Ordre entrèrent dans la cuisine en soupirant. Ils s'assirent tous lourdement autour de la table et après un vague "bon appétit", ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence de plomb. Harry s'assit en face de Lupin. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être sur le point de mourir.

- Ca va ? demanda Harry.

- Ouai, répondit sombrement le professeur.

- C'était quoi cette urgence ?

- Meurtre.

- Oh, dit Harry qui ne trouva rien de plus pertinent à répondre.

- C'est horrible, Voldemort est beaucoup plus avancé qu'on ne le pensait. Il gagne du pouvoir chaque jour.

- Il a trouvé un moyen de me tuer ?

- Je n'en suis pas sur. Disons que l'histoire est en train de se répéter, malgré nos efforts.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard intrigué.

- Ne fais rien de stupide, Harry, continua Lupin. Dumbledore fait tout pour ta protection.

- Je sais, répondit Harry, lassé d'entendre toujours les même conseils.

Le repas s'écoulait dans une ambiance sombre. La journée des membres de l'Ordre avait du être épuisante car aucun d'eux ne disait mot. Même Tonks avait renoncé à son habituelle gaieté. Harry trouvait leurs expressions exagérées pour un meurtre. Ils devaient cacher quelque chose. Il s'apprêtait à faire part de cette impression à Ginny mais il s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà en grande conversation à voix basse avec Hermione.

Harry continua donc de manger en silence. Il avait presque fini de manger lorsqu'un grondement retentit dans toute la maison. Une voix forte s'éleva du hall :

- Bonsoir à tous.

Une silhouette élancée avançait vers la porte de la cuisine.

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

**_Lol le suspens à la con ! Rien de grave, je vais essayer d'introduire quelques expliquations. J'ai pas d'idée pour une intrigue fixe, ce sera surement plin de ptit trucs comme ds le T5._**

****

**_Bon je ne sais pas si je vais continuer parce qu'avec la rentrée et les devoirs qui s'accumulent, d'autant plus que je vais ptet me consacré a autre chose enfin faudra voir !_**

**_Sachez que si je continue, le prochain chap sera surement "sur le chemin de traverse" et marquera le début de la relation Harry/Ginny (dont je ne sais pas encore si elle durera )._**

****

**_Sinon j'espère que la scène du début vous aura, euh, fait réagir parce que c'est mon objectif Dites ce que vous en pensez en review. Si je continue j'essayerai dautres styles comme violence ou réalisme…_**

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**


	9. C9 : Chemin de traverse

_Bon alors mon PC a été éffacé, manque d'nspiration, etc … Ce chapitre a pris un peu de retard, désolé . Sinon merci à kim et virg05 Allez, Place au massacre._

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO **

**CHAPITRE IX : Chemin de traverse **

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

La silhouette avança encore un peu. On reconnut Albus Dumbledore. Il avait les rides encore plus creusées que d'habitude. Son expression affichait une inquiétude que même Harry ne lui avait jamais vue. - Sortez, s'il vous plaît, murmura t'il à l'adresse des 4 adolescents qui s'exécutèrent sans attendre. L'anxiété affichée par Dumbledore ne faisait qu'accroître la leur.  
A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans le hall que la porte de la cuisine se claqua dans un grand fracas. Echangeant des regards interrogateurs, ils montèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Ron.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny en s'affalant sur le lit libre, sachant déjà très bien ce que ses amis allaient lui répondre.  
- Aucune idée, souffla Harry.  
La situation devait être réellement critique pour que Dumbledore lui-même en soit apeuré. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce, chacun imaginant les pires situations.  
- Peut-être… commença Ron. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave !  
- Tu as vu leurs têtes, Ron, répliqua Hermione. Il est arrivé quelque chose ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre en danger. Dumbledore n'est pas fou, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait.  
- Mais son regard ! protesta Harry. Il n'a jamais eu cette expression, pas même le jour où Voldemort est revenu ! Ses paroles se perdirent dans le silence pesant. Soudain, Hermione se leva. Le regard étrangement vide, elle murmura un vague « Je reviens » avant de quitter la pièce. Ron lança un regard interrogateur à sa sœur qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Personne ne parla pendant l'absence d'Hermione. Enfin, celle-ci revint au bout d'une demi-heure, l'air plutôt satisfaite. - Où étais-tu, demanda Ron.  
- Le repas est fini, Dumbledore est reparti. Ta mère m'a dit de vous dire d'aller vous coucher.  
Harry et Ginny partirent donc dans leur chambre sans dire un mot.  
Une lourde quiétude s'installa dans la sombre pièce. Chacun ne semblant pas vouloir dormir, ils s'étaient assis côte à côte. Harry était soucieux de ce qui venait de se produire. Ginny, elle, avait d'autres préoccupations et regardait rêveusement le ciel.  
Le silence fut rompu par des gémissements venant de la chambre voisine.  
- Et ils remettent ça… soupira Harry.  
Ginny sourit.  
- C'est quand même merveilleux ce qu'ils vivent ensemble non ? Ils ont de la chance. Tu crois qu'un jour on arrivera à vivre la même chose ?  
- Tu veux dire… nous deux ? Ensemble ? paniqua Harry.  
- Non, non, se rattrapa Ginny. Je voulais dire, chacun de notre coté !  
- Ah ! J'espère ! Mais pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu parlais de nous deux ! Imagine le délire !  
- Ne m'en parle pas, ce serait l'horreur !  
Ces derniers mots s'évanouirent dans un silence encore plus pesant. On entendait plus que leur souffle et le crissement du matelas de la chambre de Ron. Harry regarda Ginny dans les yeux.  
- Enfin oui, ce serait insensé ! reprit Harry.  
Il dévisageait maintenant la jeune rousse, comme il l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant sur un certain banc…  
- Mais peut-être que… souffla celle-ci.  
Sa voix s'évanouit quand leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un long baiser passionné. Ils s'enlacèrent. La peau de Ginny était si douce et si veloutée que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de les caresser. Ginny ne voulait plus rien d'autre que savourer les lèvres de Harry, au goût délicat et fruité.  
Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Quand Harry se réveilla, Ginny était partie. A moitié endormi, il descendit mollement l'escalier. Il pénétra dans la cuisine qui semblait déserte. C'est alors que lui revinrent en mémoire toutes les inquiétudes de la veille. Il se cuisina rapidement un petit déjeuner et le dévora, soucieux. Il avait presque finit quand Mrs Weasley entra dans la cuisine, suivie par ses enfants et Hermione.  
- Bonjour Harry ! lança t'elle jovialement, avant de remettre du bois dans le feu qui s'affaiblissait.  
Le regard que Hermione lui lança indiqua à Harry que Ginny devait lui avoir tout raconté. Cette situation était inconfortable. Harry se dépêcha donc de finir son petit déjeuner, se mit debout et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.  
- Où tu vas ? demanda Mrs Weasley.  
- Oh, j'ai oublié de le prévenir ! s'exclama Ron avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se rappelait quelque chose de très important. - C'est malin ! repris sa mère. Harry, nous allons sur le chemin de traverse. Je sais que d'habitude nous faisons les courses pour Poudlard un peu plus tard, mais avec certains évènements… enfin nous ne pourrons peut être pas y aller plus tard. Dumbledore a été assez aimable pour me fournir vos listes de matériel.  
Elle brandit des bouts de parchemins.  
- Allons-y, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ron, Hermione…  
Le couple s'avança et pris une pincée de poudre dans un pot que Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Il eut un haut-le-corps quand il comprit qu'ils allaient voyager par la Poudre de Cheminette. Mrs Weasley prit son hoquet de dégoût pour un frisson d'inquiétude et précisa :  
- Arthur a réussi, grâce à ses relations au ministère, à sécuriser une connexion entre cheminées.  
Harry regarda avec appréhension disparaître ses deux amis dans des flammes verdoyantes.  
- On va essayer d'y aller tous les trois ! annonça la femme rousse, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Mais Harry remarqua que ses traits étaient crispés et que sa main s'était agrippée à sa baguette magique.  
Ils s'engouffrèrent donc à trois dans le foyer. Serrés dans la cheminée, ils se dépêchèrent de prononcer à l'unisson la destination. Le voyage infernal commença. Harry eu l'impression de tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse folle. Les lumières vertes dansaient devant ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de faire une chute dans un puit infini. Une main saisit la sienne.  
Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur. L'endroit était étrangement calme. Les clients parlaient à voix basse, mais la plupart gardaient le silence, affichant une mine inquiète.  
- Ne traînons pas ici, murmura Mrs Weasley en poussant les adolescents vers la petite porte qui menait au chemin de traverse. Qui sait quel genre de créatures nous pourrions y rencontrer !  
Harry remarqua que dans leur sortie peu discrète, ils étaient suivis par un homme qui portait une cape noire avec une capuche qui lui couvrait le visage. Mrs Weasley ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et tapotait tranquillement les briques au dessus des poubelles de la petite cour du bar.  
- Mrs Weasley, commença Harry, je crois qu'on est suiv…  
- Je sais ! Chut !  
Intrigué, Harry suivit ses amis dans l'arche de pierre qui venait de s'ouvrir.  
Le chemin de traverse était presque désert. Les gens devaient se cacher chez eux dans une période si trouble. Seuls quelques groupes de sorciers passaient parfois, en chuchotant.  
- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se sépare pas… conseilla inutilement Molly.  
Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres pour former un groupe contact. Hermione attrapa discrètement la main de Ron. Un bref coup d'œil derrière lui indiqua à Harry que l'inconnu était toujours là. Mrs Weasley devait en être consciente elle aussi car elle pressa le pas.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans l'allée, les quelques passants se firent plus rares encore.  
Fleury et Bott. Ils se précipitèrent dans la boutique, jetant des regards inquiets derrière eux. Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte, une impression de sécurité les envahit. Ils ne se feraient sûrement pas attaquer dans une boutique aussi populaire. Cependant le magasin était étrangement vide comparé aux années précédentes. Seules quelques personnes se promenaient dans les rayons de la librairie, et tous avaient sur leur visage une expression de terreur.  
- Inutile de traîner, souffla Molly.  
Elle se rua vers le comptoir et tendit ses listes de livres au gérant du magasin. Pendant ce temps, les autres se séparèrent. Harry et Ron prirent naturellement le chemin des livres sur le Quidditch, pendant que Ginny et Hermione s'éloignaient. Cette pause ne dura pas longtemps, et ils sortirent bientôt de la librairie, les bras chargés de paquets. Harry remarqua tout de suite que l'inconnu avait disparu.  
- Bon, déclara Mrs Weasley. Nous avons vos livres, que vous faut-il d'autre ?  
- Je pense… commença Hermione.  
Mais elle fut interrompue par un immense fracas derrière eux.


End file.
